


【授翻】那該死的歌

by ushioK



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, 並不是song-fic, 從歌曲來的靈感, 甜文, 當男孩們還在Top Gear時
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最初，這麼做的只有傑瑞米一人。但突然間所有人都開始學他。</p><p>※中文字數：806字</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】那該死的歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Damn Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599483) by [imnotevil13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13). 



> 來自我的好伙伴imnotevil13的原著。一個很可愛的小故事！希望大家會喜歡。  
> 謝了MATE，你讓我在一年之初就甜滋滋。

最初，這麼做的只有傑瑞米一人。但突然間所有人都開始學他。每當詹姆斯和理查或他們其中一人在附近時，就用口哨吹起或單純只是哼著這首歌。

說真的詹姆斯早就忘了他到底是為了什麼跟理查吵架。該死，他甚至完全忘了當時他們向對方吼了些什麼內容。就在四、五天前他們互相槓上，他確定理查一定早就也忘了他們的爭執。但天知道為什麼，到現在他們都還未有過眼神接觸，更別說是對話，除非是與傑瑞米一起坐下來討論Top Gear的製作內容的時候。

嗯，表現的專業。不要把私人問題帶進工作裡。

儘管如此，他們之間沉默的氣氛還是讓傑瑞米與整個劇組都快抓狂。必須想個辦法。他們必須解決掉這事。這就是為什麼，有一天當他們三人一起坐在辦公室裡被尷尬氣氛壓得喘不過氣時，那隻猩猩突然哼起這首歌。

那不是件容易的事，當他必須穩住他的聲音來確保其中聽起來並沒有什麼不可告人的動機。過程中他還得壓抑住他的竊笑來防止聲音走調。尤甚當他發現詹姆斯抬起一邊眉毛而理查向他投以銳利的視線時，壓抑又更加困難。喔，這真是太好笑了。

他清了喉嚨才開口，「什麼？我臉上有東西嗎？」謝天謝地，另外兩人並沒有做出反應，讓他還能繼續隱藏住自己自鳴得意的表情。

這就是一切的開始。才幾天時間，每當詹姆斯和理查或他們其中一人在場時，身邊總會有人用口哨吹起或哼起這首歌。但他們卻是如此駑鈍，旁人花上一個多星期才終於讓他們明白其中意義，讓他們可以帶著笑容與更輕鬆的表情回到節目。

「你是故意那樣的，對吧？」某日當詹姆斯與傑瑞米獨處時，他發問。

「故意怎樣？」

船長沉默一陣，在面前他的這位同事繼續嘲弄前捕捉到傑瑞米眨了一下眼。「對，你絕對是故意的。而且你還污染每個人。」他目光逮住理查正與安迪同行談論些什麼，直到發現詹姆斯，隨即停下腳步、朝他揮揮手，然後才向前趕上其實根本不知道理查剛才突然停下來的安迪。傑瑞米呻吟著「你知道你們倆個超噁心的嗎？」時，詹姆斯笑了，聳聳肩說，「嗯，謝謝你。」

隨即傑瑞米又發出更大些的呻吟聲。

**Author's Note:**

> Barry Manilow - Can't Smile Without You


End file.
